


Already?

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Bo Sinclair is a bastard. But he is your bastard. He knows just how much he got to you and he loved exploiting how weak you were for him. (Bo fingers you. Like that's it.)
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 44





	Already?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a fun ask with a sentence prompt on tumblr and fuck it, I deemed it long enough to end up on here! Bo Sinclair is just the worst but I love him. Soooo, as per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out more requests like this for people! As per usual, enjoy and thank you for reading!

Bo.

Sinclair.

Bo fucking Sinclair.

Emphasis on the Sin.  
He was awful. Truly and terribly awful, handsome and charming and he knew it, knew what he did to you, knew just how much you were into him. He didn’t always know it though, you tried to hide it for as long as humanly possible. 

Why?

Oh why for this very reason, because you knew that as soon as he realized just the effect he had on you, he would exploit it constantly. 

Mood a little low? 

A day where he isn’t feeling the best? 

He could walk up behind you and thick fingers would find your hair and jerk your head back, his other hand over your throat, a hard grind on your ass. The second your breathing would change or your eyes would roll back he would be off you and walking away with a smug, self satisfied smirk, ego sufficiently stroked and feeling better about himself. 

But when was he alerted to the fact that you were so utterly wrecked for him?

It was a usual day in Ambrose, you were out for a walk, nothing much to do for now, you were getting a little hungry to be honest. You were near the gas station and you had the thought of going in to ask Bo if he was ready for lunch yet and what he wanted. Heading over and inside, to find Bo going over some magazine, you walked up the counter and greeted him.

"Afternoon Bo."

"Mmm."

He hummed, flipping the page he was on and you leaned forward on the counter top, he seemed engrossed in what he was doing, you continued,

"You hungry? I'm thinking of going to make lunch."

He looked up as you said,

"Want anything in particular?"

"Not feelin' picky. Whatever you're thinkin' s’ fine."

Good enough for you. You pushed off of the counter and headed back out,

“Be back soon.”

Making lunch didn’t take long, dropping some off with Vincent and calling as you headed back up the stairs that he better take the time to eat it. Lester was busy doing something out of town so soon you were back with Bo, setting a plate down in front of him. Still reading and you pulled up a stool to eat as well. He was already eating and you said in a joking sing song tone,

“You’re welcome.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes before mumbling a thank you. God he could be such an asshole. And yet you still found yourself drawn to spending more time with him than his brothers. You were looking him over, trying to pretend, even if it was just to yourself that it wasn’t because he was so damn attractive. Your eyes roaming over him, having some very impure thoughts, your gaze lingered on those hands of his, you had a particularly strong weakness for them. You had gotten a little too lost in your thoughts, him speaking up pulling you out of them,

“See somethin’ you like?”

You looked up to him, he was smirking at you and you cleared your throat and said,

“Nope.”

“Hmm.”

He hummed setting his now empty plate aside before getting up, he came around to your side of the counter, pushing your plate aside. He was standing so close behind you, both hands on the counter top on either side of you. You had been hooking up with Bo for a while, it wasn’t serious, it was fun and hot and he could be intense in the best way that really got to you. His hands on top of yours and you stared at the wood of the counter in front of you, trying to focus on it, you really enjoyed what you got up to but you knew him, if he knew just how much it got to you, how much he got to you, he would never shut the fuck up about it. 

Back to those hands of his, strong and rough, sliding up your arms, you swallowed hard, fuck, goosebumps cropping up where he hands had dragged over your skin, it was so hot this afternoon there was no way you could blame them it on the temperature. It was obvious it was all because of what he was doing. Hands still sliding up, now on your shoulders, grip hard he pulled you up, you stood with the motion, stool pushing back a little as you did, he was just so much bigger than you. Stool shoved out of the way, falling over as he turned you around, hands sliding down from your shoulders to over your breasts and down to your hips, bruising grip picking you up and setting you on the counter top. 

His hands still on your hips, thumbs stroking over your hip bones, your gaze had been down, watching what his hands were doing but you looked up now to his face, he was still looking below your waist, it looked like he was considering what to do with you. His hands slipped down further still and he adjusted your legs to his liking, roughly I might add, placing your feet flat onto the counter surface, knees bent, legs spread obscenely wide and then his hands were on your inner thighs. You had your own hands behind you, resting on them along with your feet, you felt so incredibly exposed in this pose. Your skirt was doing nothing to cover you with your legs in this position, fuck was he in control and my God did you love it.

One of his thumbs stroked over the edge of your panties, so close to where you needed him, you were holding your breath, watching his movements with rapt attention, you realized he was watching your face, eyes back up, gaze meeting his. The second you were looking away and into his eyes he brushed right over your clothed clit and the breath you were holding spilled out of your mouth, shuddering with a quiet moan as it did. That fucking smirk was back, he kept watching you as he toyed with you, brushing up and down over your clothed slit again and again, so light, too light, you knew you he could feel your wetness staining your panties by now. He finally pushed them aside and when his fingers finally met bare, heated, slick flesh you exhaled his name. 

“Bo.”

When you did his touches got harder, more delicious pressure, you wanted more so badly, hips shifted slightly, trying to lean more into it, his hand that wasn’t currently toying with your clit held your hip so hard, holding you in place. He was taking his time and doing what he was going to his way and you had to just fucking take it. You whined his name a little, eyes falling closed as heat and pleasure was flowing through you,

“Bo.”

The way he circled your clit made your toes curl in your shoes and made the end of his name break off in another moan, his hand let go of your hip and he said, firmly.

“Stay still.”

His other hand got to work on you too, two fingers finding your entrance and sliding inside, not quickly but steady and sure, you were already so wet and ready, the stretch felt agonizing and perfect. You gasped and after a brief pause his fingers started to slide out before pushing back in, hard, your body rocked slightly with the movement, finger fucking you and stroking over your clit,

“Bo.”

Another moan and then, you couldn’t help it, you started trembling, it started at your thighs and spread out throughout your body, fingernails biting the wooden counter top you were on, you were thankful to have them behind you, anchoring you as you were riding through what he was doing to you. A chuckle from him that made you open your eyes again, looking up to him, he was smirking again as he said low,

“Look at cha. I’ve only started usin’ my fingers and your already shakin’.” 

His fingers curled and hit that spot inside you that made you gasp again.

Yeah you were pretty sure that was when he realized just how much you were into him.


End file.
